Partie I : Les Fleurs ont des significations bien à elles :
by AmariJTM
Summary: Ella, Bess et Agnès se connaissent de puis leur plus tendre enfance. Un jour alors qu'elles se réveillent, elles se retrouvent dans la maison de Bilbon Saquet qui les appellent  mes nièces  . Où sont elles tombés et pourquoi leur semblent-ils connaître ces étranges personnages.
1. Une Cyprès pour le deuil :

C'est ma première fiction s'il vous plait soyez indulgent. Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

**_ Chapitre 1 : Une Cyprès pour le deuil : _**

_Pov Ella : _

Je finis de préparer les lits pour Agnès et Bess, mes deux meilleures amies. Nous nous connaissons depuis mon enfance. Quand c'est finis, j'entends Agnès m'appeler pour qu'elle coiffe mes longs cheveux blond.

- J'adore tes cheveux lisses Ella, ils sont magnifique, dit Agnès.

- Tu peux parler, tes cheveux sont parfaits, répondis-je, allez à moi de te coiffer.

Puis je la coiffe, j'adore ses cheveux, doux et soyeux, ondulés et mi-long, couleur chocolat, tout ce qu'une fille voudrait. Bess entre dans ma chambre pour nous apporter des crêpes faites à la poil.

- Allez les filles, un peu de sucrerie avant de partir vers le pays des songes, crie-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, cri Agnès à son tour.

Nous mangeons les crêpes, avec du sucre, du nutella, du chocolat ou de la crème chantilly. Quand il ne reste plus une crêpe, nous brosse les cheveux de Bess, qui elle à des cheveux longs, châtain, bouclés et très flexible. On s'amuse à lui faire des coupes de cheveux amusantes. Et nous nous mettons en pyjama, quand on arrête de s'amuser, pour aller se coucher. Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit, que les lumières sont éteintes et que j'entends la respiration calme et endormi des mes amies. Je me décides à fermer les yeux, pour plonger dans le monde du rêve. Avant de partir dans cet autre univers, une chose me gêne, une odeur de gaz dans la pièce. Mais avant que je réagisse, je tombe déjà dans l'inconscience. Quand je me réveille, une odeur de bois vieux plane dans la pièce, une odeur bien différente de celle d'hier ou celle de violette planant habituellement dans ma chambre. Au moment où j'ouvre mes yeux, une lumière aveuglante m'agresse et m'empêche de voir distinctement où je suis. La texture de la couverture me paraît différente, elle qui à l'habituel est douce, est ici rugueuse. Alors que je bouge mon bras, celui-ci rencontre quelque chose de soyeux, je tourne mon visage pour voir ce qui est aussi doux et quand j'ouvre mes yeux bleus glace, je rencontre ceux apeuré d'Agnès. Je me retourne de l'autre côté pour voir si Bess est avec nous, je vois son visage, je suis soulagée. Mais quand je regarde la pièce, je me rend enfin compte pourquoi elle me parait aussi différente de ma chambre, parce que nous sommes pas dans celle-ci. Mes murs bleu ciel, sont remplacé par du bois, ma moquette noir est devenu un parquet claire. Mon lit deux place, bleu électrique et noir a succédé à une couverture rouge et jaune, les meubles noir ou blanc sont devenus eux aussi du bois. Bref...on est pas chez moi. Quand je me retourne vers Agnès, celle-ci à les larmes aux yeux, mais sembles plus calme que tout à l'heure. Alors que j'allais lui demander comme elle allait, un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains claire et boulé, des yeux marrons chocolat, et des pieds...énormes entre et après nous avoir fixé tour à tour nous dit d'un ton blagueur :

- Alors les filles, on laisse le pauvre tonton Bilbon, seul, et on ne l'aide pas, il sourit et continu, Idril, Ruby, Eressë, vous venez m'aider.

Je regarde mes amies, tour à tour et pose une question tout bas :

- Qui êtes vous ?


	2. L'espoir d'une Aubépine :

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'espoir d'une Aubépine :

Pov Ella :

- Qui êtes vous, dis-je dans un murmure.

- Allez les filles, on se lève, Idril, aide ta sœur à sécher ses larmes veux-tu, demande-t-il en me regardant fixement de son regard chocolat. Eressë, toi tu peux commencer à te préparer, les vêtements sont dans la commode face au lit, quand vous êtes prêtes rejoignez moi dehors je vais fumer la pipe, puis il part sans un regard en arrière.

Je me tourne vers Agnès, qui à arrêtée de pleurer, pour regarder, la porte surprise, comme nous toute. Le pire c'est quand il m'a appelée Idril...Pourquoi ? Je vois Bess se lever pour se diriger vers la commode. Son pyjama jaune, était remplacé par une robe de nuit dans les même teinte mais pastel. Elle se tourne vers nous, et nous interroge du regard, comme pour qu'on lui donne notre approbation, pour s'habiller avec les vêtements donné par l'inconnu. Je réponds à sa question muette, avec une voix déboussolée, déraillé :

- Tu peux, de toute façon nous ne pouvons faire que ça...

Alors elle ouvre la commode, prend un pantalon noir et une chemise jaune, elle les enfile devant nous. Puis je me lèves et aide Agnès à se remettre de ses émotion et lu apporte des vêtements, son pyjama rouge, a laissé place à une robe rose. Et moi mon pyjama c'est transformé en robe de tissu bleu ciel.

Quand nous nous sommes toutes habillées, la similitude de nos tenues nous frappe, les même, seul la couleur de la chemise change, Agnès en a une rouge sang et moi bleu flash.

Nous sortons de la pièce et suivons le couloir dans l'espoir de trouver la sortie, comme nous l'avait indiqué l'homme. Quand nous y arrivons, nous ouvrons la porte pour se retrouver face à un petit jardin bien entretenu et beau. Plus loin des collines verdoyantes et des petites fermes a perte de vue.

Mais où sommes nous ?

L'homme, qui s'appelle Bilbo si je me souvient bien,il l'avait dis, regarde les collines, en fumant un longue pipe. Il a l'air paisible, calme, tranquille. Alors que je vais lui dire que nous sommes prêtes, donc à lui poser des questions.

Une vieil homme avec une longue barde grise et des cheveux de la même longueur, une bâton de bois, et en guise de vêtement, une toge grise, retenue par une ceinture qui se révèle être une corde. Il fixe Bilbo, comme si il attend quelque chose. Bilbo, qui à sa façon se bouger, montrer qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire, et il dit d'une voix hésitante :

- Bonjour !

- Qu'entendez vous par là ? Me souhaitez vous le bonjour ou constatez vous que c'est une bonne journée, que je le veuille ou non. Ou peut-être voulez-vous dire que vous vous sentez bien aujourd'hui en particulier, ou tout simplement qu'aujourd'hui est une journée où il faut être bon...

- Tout cela à la fois, je suppose.

Je regarde cet étrange personne qui pose des questions, des plus surprenantes, mais l'intrus continue :

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas.

- Je devrais, répond Bilbo.

- Gandalf, dit l'homme en gris.

- Gandalf...Gandalf..., le regard de Bilbo s'illumine, Gandalf, l'homme qui fait des feux d'artifices.

- Oui, malgré que j'aurais préféré que vous vous rappeliez de moi pour d'autres raison, marmonne le dit Gandalf. Mais dites moi Bilbo, qui sont ces trois jeunes filles qui nous observent depuis le début, dit-il en nous pointant du doigt.

Bilbo se retourne, nous souris et fait signe de s'avancer pour les rejoindre.

- Voici mes nièces, Idril, dit-il en me désignant, sa sœur jumelle de Eressë, continu-t-il en montrant Bess, et l'aîné Ruby, finit-il.

Gandalf nous fixe tour à tour, comme si il sait quelque chose sur nous. Il se tourne vers Bilbo et lui dit d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu :

- Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à un aventure.

- Une aven...une aventure, Bilbo répète ce mot comme pour assimiler sa signification, c'est comique. Non je ne vois personne qui, à l'est de Bree, se montrerai intéressé par des aventures, dit-il en se levant. Ce sont des choses désagréable, qui ne vous apportent que des ennuis , et retarde votre dîné, il finit ça phrase, la pipe à la bouche et des lettres à la main.

Gandalf, le suivis du regard et se mit face à lui.

- Oui, et bien c'est décidé, cela va être très bon pour vous, dit-il en nous pointant Bilbon et les filles, et des plus amusants pour moi, je vais en informer les autres.

Et il commence à faire un pas, jusqu'à ce que Bilbon l'interpelle :

- Informer, les qui...quoi...non, non, non je regrette, nous ne voulons aucune aventure ici, clame-t-il, et je dois m'occuper de mes nièces, pas aujourd'hui, vous pourriez essayer au-delà de la colline, ou de l'autre côté de l 'eau, il cherche d'autres endroit et finit par dire, hum...hum... bonne journée, Rentrée les filles.

- Au revoir Gandalf, cri-t-on alors que Bilbon nous pousse à l'intérieur.

Quand nous entrons dans la ''maison '', nous nous dirigeons vers la fenêtre pour essayer de voir Gandalf. Vu que nous ne le voyions pas nous avons décidée de revenir à l'entrée. Arrivé devant la porte, nous entendons quelque chose la racler, nous nous tournons vers Bilbon qui regarde par la lucarne dans l'entrée, dans l'espoir de voir ce qui ce passe dehors. Mais rien, le bruit c'est arrêté, alors nous nous remettons à faire ce que nous faisions, mais sans oublier Gandalf.


	3. La Rose bleu du mystère :

Un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 :  La Rose bleu du mystère :

Pov Ella :

Mes amies et moi, nous aidons Bilbo toute la journée, nous lui posons des questions, pour essayer de savoir où nous sommes, qui il est, mais il ne fallait pas nous faire repérer. Alors nous avons décider de mettre fin aux recherche pour aujourd'hui et de mettre la table pour le dîner. Alors que nous allons passer à table, quelqu'un taque à la porte, Bilbo nous demande d'attendre pour commencer le repas, il va voir qui vient nous déranger à cette heure. Quand il ouvre la porte, je me lèves et pars vers l'entrée pour voir à la porte...un nain. Un homme de petite taille, avec une longue barbe brune, chauve sur le dessus du crâne et une hache accroché dans son dos. Je le vois entrer sous le regard surpris et peureux de Bilbo. Il renifle l'air et par en direction de la cuisine où se trouvent mes amies.

Je passe par un autre couloir pour arriver avant lui à la cuisine et prévenir mes amies.

A peine arriver, j' ai juste le temps de dire :

- Les filles...

Que le nain entre dans la cuisine, Agnès fait tomber son assiette par terre, et Bess se rattrape au plan de travail alors qu'elle aller tomber. Le nain incline la tête et dit :

- Je m'appelle Dwalin.

Puis il s'assoit à ma place et verse dans mon assiette le contenu des deux plat face à lui. Nous le regardions faire. Bilbo arrive à ce moment et reste là a le regarder, abasourdi. On retoque à la porte et c'est Agnès qui décide d'aller ouvrir. Deux minutes plus tard, elle entre dans la cuisine accompagné de quatre autres nains. Qui tous s'inclinent et se présentent :

- Je suis Bofur, dit un nain avec des cheveux brun et un chapeau sur la tête.

- Je m'appelle Bifur, dit un autre nain, les cheveux noir et avec des mèches blanches.

Puis vain le tour deux deux nains aux cheveux roux, l'un maigre et l'autre plus imposant. Le maigrichon commence :

- Je suis Ori.

- Et moi Gloin, dit le plus gros.

Le premier arrivé se lève et va faire une accolade à chacun des autres nains. Puis ils s'assoient tous ensemble à la table et se mettent à discuter. Je regarde tour à tour Bilbo et mes amies. Je vois le hobbit s'activer et commencer à leur crier dessus, il panique.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée dans l'espoir d'un peut plus de calme, mais à peine j'arrive dans l'entrée on cogne à la porte, alors je soupire et va ouvrir, et je vis deux nains, l'un blond, l'autre brun. Il avance, rigole et se présentent :

- Fili, dit le blond.

- Et Kili, continu le brun.

- A votre service, disent-il en même temps.

Ils partent vers la cuisine où il y a beaucoup de bruit, j'arrive avec eux, la première chose que je remarque c'est l'attroupement de nains autour de la table. Le deuxième est le regard que jette Fili a Agnès qui elle vient de le remarquer. Bess elle après avoir vu Kili part vers l'entrée pour ouvrir a de nouveau arrivant. Bilbo, Agnès et moi nous nous dirigeons vers la porte pour voir Gandalf et un énième nain. Qui nous souri et pars vers ses congénères. Gandalf lui s'approche de nous et nous salut, il prend la parole :

- Alors Bilbo, il y a beaucoup de monde ici.

- Beaucoup de...beaucoup de monde ! Vous rigolez j'espère qu'est-ce que ces nains font ici ?!

- Et bien, ici est un point de rendez-vous pour ceux qui participent à l'aventure.

- Quel aventure ?! Pourquoi chez moi ?

Mais avant que Gandalf répond, une assiette passe entre lui et Bilbo.

- Non mais faites attention, ce sont les assiettes de ma mère.

Et les nains pour s'amuser, se lance la vaisselle de Bilbo tout en chantant:

"Ébréchez les verres et fêlez les assiettes.  
Émoussez les couteaux et tordez les fourchettes.  
Voilà exactement ce que Bilbon Sacquet déteste !"

Mes amies et moi chantons avec eux, tapons des mains au plus grand désespoir de Bilbo qui essaye de rattraper sa vaisselle de peur qu'elle ne se casse. Après cette belle chanson, la troupe continu de s'amuser et Gandalf les compte:

- Fili, Kili, Oïn, Gloïn, Dwalïn, Balïn, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori... Il semblerait bien qu'il nous manque un nain.

Et a peine a-t-il fini sa phrase, que quelqu'un toque a la porte. A ma surprise, un silence s'installe et Gandalf, dit tout bas:

- Il est là...


End file.
